Embodiments described herein relate to a storage device, a test system that tests the storage device, and a test method thereof.
Currently, storage devices are being developed in a multi-port form to improve the efficiency of use. A conventional test device performs a test operation in such a way that an operation is performed at the minimum transfer speed or less by sequentially using ports of a multi-port storage device instead of simultaneously using all ports thereof. In addition, the conventional test device fails to access multiple ports in hardware/software.